


Sweet things and fanfictions

by IsarraKirkland



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just enjoy the sin, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Way too much sinning, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsarraKirkland/pseuds/IsarraKirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is reading some smutty fanfiction when a certain kitty comes to visit her......you probably know where this is going</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet things and fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> I should have studied for my exams not write this! Enjoy sinner. Also, sorry if I have mistakes

Marinette took a big spoon of ice-cream and stuffed her face with it as she read quietly the fanfiction, but not even the ice-cream could cool her now. This was hot, really hot and she already could feel her temperature rising, her face getting red and clothes getting uncomfortable. She always blamed Alya for introducing her to world of fanfiction, and what was worse she gave her the most popular sites for Ladybug and Chat Noir fanfiction. At first she found odd and kind of cute the fact that people wrote so many stories about her and Chat Noir. She thought it was great that people wrote so many wonderful stories about her adventures with Chat and she thought the romance stories were really cute, but then she found the smutty ones. She remembered the first time she read a mature LadyNoir fanfic, which was recommended by Alya of course. She closed that tab so fast when she hit the sex scenes, but curiosity got the best and she ended up reading that fanfic, then another one and another one, always telling herself it will be the last time and this was 5 levels of wrong. Now they were her guilty pleasure. It was fascinating to read porn about you and a lot of people clearly had a lot of imagination. Most of the times she wasn’t affected by them but there were some nights when she was hornier and some stories that were very good and tonight it was a mix of the two.  
The girl jumped up when she heard a loud knock on her trap door. She knew it was Chat Noir, he had a habit to drop by when he was bored. Most of the nights when he visited they ended up playing video games and stuffing themselves with junk food and sweets, but sometimes they ended up having long talks. They were really good friends and Marinette would gladly spend time with him but now he really had a bad timing. He knocked again and she sighed exasperated.  
“Wait a minute” Marinette shouted. She took a deep breath to calm down and alt tabbed to the desktop then hurried up to her impatient kitty. She opened the trap door and Chat jumped down.  
“Good evening, princess” he smiled and winked bowing slightly making Marinette laugh.  
“Nice to see you too, kitty” she smiled at him then started to feel really hot again. Chat really looked good in that tight leather suit. Why didn’t she notice that earlier? And his glowy eyes! She could feel them burn through her clothes….  
“Like what you see?” he laughed and smirked.  
With that Chat comment and her brain’s last thought Marinette was awake and a bit horrified. Fanfiction finally ruined her. She shook her head and started to ignore her brain and its remarks about Chat sexiness.  
“Not really, I think you put on some weight” she laughed and patted Chat’s tummy. “But I’m sure you can eat tonight with me without getting too fat. And I hope you have room for a lot of dessert cause my parents went away this weekend for a sweets convention and they filled the fridge with cakes and macarons and other sweets while preparing for it” she smiled and Chat’s eyes lit up and his mouth started to water. “So what do you want me to bring you?” she smiled but all she wanted to do was to get out of there, she needed to calm down cause her brain was giving her a lot of smutty images and she could feel her clothes getting uncomfortable. God, she was way too horny tonight.

“I know you just want to get me fat and cook me up” he joked but he really wanted those sweets. His mouth was still watering after he herd he had an all he could eat buffet of sweets.  
“Oh no, you discovered my evil plan now I have to eat you like this” she laughed and rolled her eyes. “Again, what do you want?”  
Chat smilled like a little kid planning to stuff himself with sweets till he passed out tonight. “A piece of everything if you may”  
“Sure thing” she said as she started to climb down.  
“Wait. You sure you can carry everything?” he said knowing how clumsy she can be.  
“Relax kitty, I can handle a tray” she smiled and closed the trap door after her before Chat could say anything more.  
Adrien noticed that Marinette was acting a bit odd tonight. She was a little unfocused and seemed really hot even though the room temperature was fine. Well, it was probably nothing.  
Chat looked around the room and immediately spotted the ice-cream box left on the desk. He grabbed it and took a spoonful of it smiling happily, his cat ears twitched. He was sure Marinette wouldn’t mind him eating a bit of her ice-cream, plus she knew that he could eat sugar only when he was visiting her. After he took another spoon and sighed happily he curiously looked at Marinette’s screen. He rolled his eyes and sighed when he saw a picture of him as the background. She really did have a crush on his civilian identity. Suddenly it hit him. Usually you switched to the desktop when somebody comes in if you have embarrassing stuff opened. He smiled devilishly. He knew he shouldn’t but he was curious and couldn’t resist so he opened back the browser. She was reading? He immediately spotted Ladybug’s name and his. She was reading fanfiction with him and Ladybug. That was cute. She probably admired them. He read a few lines and blinked then read that part again. That was pure smut, about him any Ladybug. He continued to read. He didn’t know what to think about this fanfiction. He had mixed feelings but more than that he just realized why Marinette seemed so hot and staring at him. He smirked, suddenly getting ideas but shook his head. Would this be a good idea? It was true that his heart was always going to belong to his lady but she still wasn’t accepting his advances. He was a human being and had his needs. Marinette also had her charm and he could allow himself some sinful nights after all it is not like he has been a saint till now. He smirked and continued to read the fanfiction till he heard Marinette climbing the ladder. He alt tabbed back to the desktop and turned around and leaned on the desk, smirking, waiting for his little pray to come back up.  
Marinette’s first stop was the bathroom. She turned the cold water and splashed some on her face also getting part of her shirt wet in the process. She didn’t mind, she still felt very hot after all. She dried her face and sighed. Well that didn’t help. She was horny as fuck and she had a rather good looking guy in her bedroom in tight leather while her parents were away. She could already see where this could go. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing a lose very old and comfortable T-shirt that had stains of food on it, short jeans that were also very old and a bit ripped around the edges. Since she took a nap this afternoon and didn’t bother to brush her hair after waking up let alone put make up on, so her hair was messy and her dark bags were showing. Well Chat Noir probably wouldn’t make a move on her. She sighed. Well she could always ask, but she still liked Adrien and she hoped for a long time that her first time will be with him. But despite her heart her body had entire different wish. She gradually felt more and more sexually frustrated as time passed and these months have been hell. She could swear she was in heat. But she was never good with boys nor had the occasion to do anything…Well again, she could always ask Chat.  
Marinette walked to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Tikki sleeping on the counter with her tummy full next to an empty plate that was previously filled with cookies. Well Chat wasn’t going come to the kitchen anytime soon so she could let the cute kwami sleep. Marinette took a tray and opened the fridge and quickly filled it with more than 20 different kinds of sweets and began walking towards her room. She took another breath trying to calm down. She needed to think of homework and teachers or Chloé. Yes Chloé! She should stop Marinette from creating erotic scenarios in her head. It seems that finally Chloé was helpful. She reached the ladder and started climbing.  
She opened the trapdoor and put the tray on the floor before climbing as well. She blinked when she saw Chat’s devilish smile. Normally she would see him as kid up to mischievous things but now he looked devilishly handsome and ready to eat her up. She swallowed. Think Chloé! Think Chloé!  
“What are you up to?” she smiled taking the tray.  
Chat slowly walked towards Marinette and stopped only when he was dangerously close to her. He leaned a bit and looked into Marinette’s eyes. She could feel her knees growing weak.  
“Nothing just planning to enjoy something sweet tonight” he smiled getting even closer and making Marinette almost drop her tray, then he grabbed a macaron off the tray and turned around humming happily. “This is soooooooo good”  
Marinette blinked still frozen in place. Was Chat teasing her? She shook her head. Impossible she was just imagining stuff. This was not fanfiction.  
“Ha! My plan is working! Soon you’ll eat all my sweets and grow fat and I’ll be able to eat you” she laughed.  
“I might not mind you eating me, princess~” he laughed then smirked.  
Marinette ignored that comment assuming it was Chat being Chat and put the tray on the desk then noticed the ice cream was gone.  
“You ate my vanilla, strawberry chocolate ice cream!” she complained.  
“I had to! It was melting! I couldn’t let it go to waste!” he said dramatically, making Marinette laugh.  
She suddenly felt Chat breath on the back of her neck and his body almost touching hers. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn’t move and expected him to embrace her or kiss her neck or something but he reached for the tray and grabbed an éclair. Marinette turned around a bit frustrated at both her mind and Chat.  
“And this thing is just divine” he said almost moaning. Marinette shook her head. “But you know what looks more delicious than those éclairs and macarons?” he purred getting closer and closer.  
Marinette shook her head. She could see the desire in Chat’s eyes. She was sure that he was going to eat her up now and she was probably going to let him.  
Chat grabbed a mini cake from the plate.  
“This dessert looks so beautiful it makes me almost feel guilty to desire to eat it” he said still looking in her eyes and smirking. He ate the cake in one bite then licked the cream off this thumb. “You should really have one of these things” he said grabbing another mini cake. He turned around and walked away from Marinette humming happily.  
Marinette felt like she was going to get mad by the end of the evening. Was he always like that? Always so close? She couldn’t remember right now or think straight. Why she had to read that tonight?  
Chat sat on Marinett’s sofa and looked at his princess, the same way a cat looks at his pray. This was way too amusing. She probably never realized how expressive her face was. Her checks were a beautiful shade of red, looking like someone pinched them really hard. Every time he got close, her breath slowed down and her eyes were filled with desire. He knew he was slowly pushing her on the edge and he was enjoying it. He didn’t want to rush, the night was still young after all.  
Marinette turned around and took a deep breath. Think Chloé! Think Chloé! She managed to calm herself down a bit and took a macaraon and sat down next to Chat.  
“I have this new fighting game and I am sure as hell I am going to beat your ass at this game, as usual” she said tauntingly and smirked. A game or a movie was a good idea. Robots and blood will probably calm her down. “Or we could watch a horr….” she couldn’t finish her sentence as Chat launched himself at her, put his head on her lap and warped his arms around her hips. Marinette blinked surprised then laughed ignoring her horny thoughts.  
“You spoiled little kitty!” she smiled gently and he just nodded making himself comfortable in her lap as she gently started to stroke his hair.  
Marinette quickly learned that Chat resembled cats more than she would have thought. He loved to be spoiled and of course loved, well more or less like a cat. He would sometimes jump on her lap and demand petting and Marinette would gladly do that. These moments were very soothing for both of them. She loved especially that Chat would usually start to purr after a while, and by god that sound was like a shot of pure tranquillity. No matter how stressed both of them were or upset that sound made both of them relax and enjoy a moment of calm and quiet.  
The girl continued to pet Chat already feeling calmer when she suddenly realized. Purring equals Chat starting to vibrate and even though her horny part liked that idea she knew that she will probably end up moaning and she didn’t want that to happen. It will make things way to awkward. But should she stop? That would be weird as well…Maybe he won’t purr that hard today.  
Normally now Chat would be relaxed and about to fall asleep but now he was wide awake and sharp as ever. He lazily looked at Marinette who seemed to realize what petting him would lead to. He held back a smirk not wanting to look like he was doing this on purpose and started to purr, gently and soothing, for now.  
Even though she was expecting this she was still surprised by the low purr. It wasn’t as worse as she expected. It was actually relaxing. Maybe now she will calm down. Suddenly the purr got louder and the vibrations intensified, Marinette almost gasped but she managed to hold back. She could feel her breath getting uneven. She trying to think of something that would calm her down but no matter what she was trying to think about she was ending up thinking of Chat fucking her senseless.  
Chat enjoyed seeing his little princess trying so hard not to moan, not to give in. He purred as hard as he could and he could hear Marinette softly gasping.  
She couldn’t take it. She had to stop Chat.  
“Kitty” she tried not to moan.  
“Yes?” he asked innocently.  
“I need to go to the bathroom” she obviously lied desperate to get Chat off her lap.  
“What?! But it is so warm here! I don’t want to move” he complained trying to sound as sleepy as possible.  
“Chat!”  
“No!” he pouted. He pulled himself closer and pushed his claws into Marinette back, not enough to hurt her but enough to make her feel them.  
Marinette’s eyes widen and gasped not being able to hold back. Okay that was it. She grabbed him and pushed him up and away.  
“Sorry kitty but…” she couldn’t finish her sentence as she met Chat’s gaze filled with desire. He got closer and closer. Marinette was way too horny now to have the power to fight her desire. The only sound in the room was Chat low purr. He gently grabbed her cheek with is thumb and she closed her eyes expecting a kiss….that never came. She opened her eyes annoyed.  
“You had cream on your cheek” he lied and licked his finger. “Also, didn’t you need to go to the toilet” he complained acting like he was waiting to get his spot back but Marinette could see the lust in his green, cat like eyes.  
“You son of a bitch” she said and threw a pillow in his face. “You are doing this on purpose” she shouted annoyed.  
“What doing on purpose?” he said tossing the pillow away and getting closer.  
Chat studied his little princess closely. She was red as an apple and her breathing was uneven. Her wide T-shirt slightly revealed one shoulder and Chat had to fight back the urge not to bite her neck and shoulder hard. He was getting very turned on, not like he wasn’t already but not to the point to want to already jump on Marinette’s bones. She looked so delicious. He had to admit that Marinette did grow up to be rather sexy. Her rather ample bottom and long legs looked great in those shorts and even though her chest wasn’t that big, he still wanted to fondle with her breasts. He licked his lips, not holding back that much on his reactions now, after all he was busted.  
Marrinette swallowed hard. How long he was going to tease her?! “You know! Tease me!”  
“What do you mean tease you?” he said his arms warping around her hips.  
Marinette sighed exasperated. He probably was going to tease her more and not do anything. But two can play that game. She pulled away and went to her desk. Chat watched her closely, she took something from the desk and put it in her pocket then came back holding a tart and to chat’s surprise she sat down in his lap.  
“Nothing. I just decided I want to enjoy something sweet tonight” she said and took a big bite of the tart. “Do you want a taste of my tart?” she smirked and Chat couldn’t help but laugh.  
She held the tart in front of him and he couldn’t say no to this invitation so he reached for her fingers and ate the tart from her hand, then gently took her fingers and licked the sweetness off before he grabbed her hips and pulled her in a hot steamy kiss not wanting to hold back anymore.  
Chat was clearly the more experienced one, Marinette being quite clumsy at this. He took the lead and Marinette let his tongue dominate hers. She could feel her head spinning, the kiss intoxicating her, making her lose grip on reality, but she wasn’t going to let Chat do as he pleases. She warped her arms around his pulling him closer and getting more dominant not letting Chat lead the kiss anymore. She moved her hips against his crotch making Chat groan into the kiss. He let her have her way and she smirked. His hands made way to her bottom and he groped it roughly making Marinette gasp as well, after all he didn’t want to be the only one moaning here. She broke the kiss gasping for air. A trail of saliva hanged between their mouths, lust filled both their eyes.  
“The tart was taste good but you taste way better, after all you are the sweetest and most delicious dessert in the room” he winked.  
“Well then if I taste so sweet I will be so disappointed if you don’t eat me up” she whispered too horny to actually process what she just implied.  
Chat blinked surprised then smirked. “Of course, my princess, now can I taste you more?”  
She nodded and he attacked her neck nibbling on it, leaving marks everywhere and making Marinette gasp softly. His hands slowly moved from her butt to her back and he slowly lifted her shirt his claws gently scratching her skin making Marinette shiver in pleasure. He stopped kissing her neck and lifted her shirt.  
Chat started at her chest for a while, admiring it. Marinette grabbed him by his chin and forced him look at her face which was a bit red from embarrassment but her eyes were still filled with lust.  
“Did my boobs hypnotize you?” she laughed then kissed him roughly moving her hips and making Chat groan again.  
“Maybe, but I still find your ass more hypnotizing” he whispered and grabbed her butt making her squeal.  
Chat pulled Marinette into another steamy kiss and moved his hand on her chest and began to play with her boobs, making his princess gasp into the kiss. She felt like she was going to melt from this pleasure. She had to admit that Chat was a very good kisser and he knew how to use his hands. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure as Chat attacked her chest. He sucked and nibbled on her left nipple while teasing the other with his hand, careful not to scratch her. Suddenly he started to purr again, loudly, and of course that meant he was also vibrating.  
“Chat...Ah~” Marinette moaned feeling she was going crazy from all this.  
“Yes, princess?” he purred.  
Even though she didn’t want to stop him she had to if she wanted to get back at him. She grabbed kitty’s head and pulled him up.  
“You are quite the naughty cat~” she whispered moving her hips and making Chat groan in pleasure. He smirked devilishly at her.  
“You know what you deserve?” she whispered touching his arms, then writs as she slowly led them behind his back.  
“What?” he smirked wondering what Marinette had in mind.  
“This” she smirked as she wrapped the cuffs around Chat’s writs. His eyes widen when he realized his hands were bound and he stopped purring.  
“What? Why? And why do you even have those?” he asked rather surprised.  
“Gag gift from Alya and you deserve it after you teased me so much. Now you need to use only your mouth to pleasure me” she ordered him.  
She smirked devilishly liking the feeling of having power over Chat. She let herself fall on the sofa out of Chat lap and put her feet on his shoulders. “I might even reward you if you do a good job” she smirked. “So get to work already”  
Chat blinked not believing that the same shy girl who shutter as she talked to Adrein would cuff him as punishment then demand pleasure from him. If he knew she could be like this, he would have done this sooner. He smirked and nodded.  
He leaned down and bit her ear. “Understood, my princess~” he whispered and started purring again.  
Marinette warped her legs around his hips pulling herself closer, moaning again from the vibrations. He moved to her neck and started to nibble it slowly moving down to her chest. He teased her chest with her mouth making her whimper loudly under him. She grabbed his hair.  
“Good kitty” she moaned holding hard into his soft locks.  
He moved down and gently kissed her stomach gradually reaching for her shorts. He grabbed them with his teeth trying to pull them down but that proved quite hard, still he didn’t give up and slowly he pulled them down. Her panties shortly followed after.  
“Good job kitty” she laughed patting him on his head.  
He smirked and kissed her tights before he went down and bit her clitoris making Marinette scream and arch her back. He started licking her and went a bit more down and pushed his tongue inside as he started purring harder. Chat’s tongue movements and the hard vibration both on her clitoris and inside her sent Marinette straight to heaven. She grabbed his hair again and pushed him deeper, screaming loudly his name. Chat smirked and continued. Too bad he had his hands were tied. He could have done much more with them free. Well he could always free them, not like Marinette would notice right now. He used Cataclysm on his cuffs and as soon as his hands were free he grabbed her boobs and began to tease her nipples making Marinette gasp even louder.  
Marinette couldn’t hold back for much longer and soon came, screaming Chat’s name. Chat sat up smirking proudly. He looked at Marinette who looked ravished and was panting heavily, her sky like eyes half closed.  
“I was right you are the sweetest thing in the room.” he winked.  
She laughed but with that orgasm some of her horniness was gone which made room for anxiety, making her realize she was naked in front of Chat. Also, were the lights in the room always so bright? She blushed hard.  
“I say I did a pretty good job, now where is my reward?” he whispered leaning closer.  
Her mind raced knowing what would follow. She could feel herself tensing up. Maybe it was a good idea to stop. Chat would understand. But she was still horny and she would leave Chat unsatisfied. They already went this far, so maybe she should just roll with it and go all the way. But maybe this was still a bad idea.  
Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Chat’s ring beeping. She looked at him and realized just now his hands were free.  
“You used Cataclysm to free yourself?” she sighed not believing him.  
“Maybe?” he smiled innocently.  
“You owe me a pair of cuffs” she complained.  
“I’ll buy you another, but now I think we have a bigger problem” he sighed rubbing the back of his head.  
“I know, you need to leave or else your identity gets discovered, seriously how could you be so stupid?” she sighed knowing it was for the best if he left.  
“Or I could blindfold you and we can continue, unless, of course, you want me to leave” he said gently looking at her, noticing that she was a bit more tense and uncomfortable than before. He didn’t want to push her to do this if she didn’t want to.  
Did she now? She thought for a minute and sighed. Maybe it was because she was still way too horny but she didn’t want him to leave.  
“Stay” she sighed annoyed and sat up. She pointed at the desk her mirror was standing on. “Crafted a few masquerade masks a while ago you’ll find them there”  
While the blindfold idea intrigued her she still want to see how Chat looked naked, after all he wouldn’t look this good in that leather suit if he didn’t have a great body…and ass.  
Chat smiled happily and kissed her cheeks.  
“Thanks princess”  
He waltzed to the mirror and opened the drawer he looked questioning at the butterfly mask then he laughed when he saw the black, glittery, cat mask with ears and whiskers.  
“Really?” he laughed showing her the mask. “A cat ball mask? You sure are a fan” he smirked.  
“So that means I am also Hawk Moth’s fan because I made the butterfly mask” she teased.  
“Point taken” he pouted. “Now could you please look away?”  
She nodded and closed her eyes. Chat detranformed and Plagg appeared and gave Adrien a very judgemental look.  
“Seriously?” the black little kwami said sounding disappointed.  
“Go downstairs and I’ll give you an entire roll of cheese when we get back home” Adrien whispered.  
“Deal” he said and quickly disappeared.  
Adrien noticed the mouthwash and grabbed a bit, rinsing his mouth to get rid of the aftertaste. After that he put on the cat mask and smirked. “You can look” he said loudly and Marinette opened her eyes then bursted into laughter.  
“A T-shirt with ladybugs? Who is the fan now?” she laughed hard.  
Adrien rolled his eyes and stripped off the shirt and threw it on the ground. “I guess you prefer me in tight lather or maybe shirtless” he smirked. Marinette stopped laughing and looked at his abs. She could feel herself getting wetter. Chat was indeed way too hot.  
“I might actually” she smirked.  
“Okay, now do you have condoms?”  
Marinette stood up and went to her desk and pulled a pack of condoms hidden in the back of her drawer along with some lube.  
“Alya?” he said from behind.  
“Alya” she laughed. “I do need to thank her for all these”  
“Also why do we need lube?” he asked then realized. “You’re a virgin”  
She blushed and looked away. “Yeah, well it helps to loosen up things”  
He smiled gently and took her into her arms. “Well we delayed this enough” he said and climbed up to her bed then put her gently down.  
He pulled her close into a passionate kiss grabbing her chest, making her gasp softly into the kiss.  
“What, no more purring?” she pouted making him laugh.  
“So I am your personal vibrator now?”  
“I do like that idea” she laughed.  
She pulled Adrien closer and clumsily bit his neck.  
“Not that hard, princess” he laughed.  
“Sorry kitty” she whispered and decided to lick his neck instead, making Chat groan.  
She kissed his chest and looked up at him smirking. “Since you were such a good kitty I’ll reward you” she whispered and Chat’s eyes widen in surprise. Well, if she was doing stuff tonight might as well add this to the list, after all she should return the favour.  
She went slowly went south and pulled down his jeans and boxers down. He groaned feeling relived now that he got those restraining cloths off. He threw the clothes on the ground. Marinette looked at his big dick. Okay, it was official. Chat was gifted with a great body. She looked at it and started feeling a bit anxious. Adrien looked patiently at Marinette not wanting to rush her, not her first time. So, what did Ladybug do in those erotic fanfictions. Oh yeah.  
She grabbed his cock with her hand and started to stroke it, making Chat gasp. She leaned down and gave it a slow long lick, making Adrien groan louder. He gave her an encouraging look and she gave his dick a few more licks before she took the tip in her mouth and started to suck and slowly take more.  
“Careful, with the teeth” he groaned gently grabbing her hair so it won’t annoy her.  
She nodded and tried not to use them and use more her tongue. She quickly realized she wasn’t able to take a lot and tried to make up using her had to stroke that part while she sucked the other. Chat groaned loudly, she wasn’t that bad at this. Actually she was quite good, probably will soon start being even better.  
“Wait” he gasped, making Marinette stop.  
She blinked confused wondering what she did wrong. Chat lay down and grabbed her bottom positioning her over him. Marinette smirked.  
“You know what my favourite number is?” Chat smirked.  
“Let me guess, 69?” she laughed  
“Correct”  
She went back to what she was doing and he grabbed her bottom then pinched her clitoris making Marinette gasp into the blowjob. He smirked and pushed his tongue inside her vagina, again making her moan in pleasure. It was getting hard for Marinette to concentrate on the blowjob but she didn’t want to come again, not before she made Chat cum. He continued to lick her for a short while before he stopped to Marinette’s displeasure. He pushed himself up a bit then grabbed the lube, poured some on his fingers and gently pushed two fingers inside. She whimpered a bit and Chat tried to be as gentle as possible. At least this way he might not grow impatient.  
Marinette continued to concentrate on the blowjob managing to slowly take more of Chat’s dick in her mouth. Suddenly she arched her back, moaned loudly and almost bit him as she was shot with a jot of pleasure. She stopped and pulled away.  
“Found it” he smirked and pressed her G-spot again making Marinette scream loudly in pleasure.  
“Give me a warning next time or I’ll end up biting you” she gasped.  
“Opps” he said knowing he probably almost got bit. He rolled Marinette on the bed and got on top of her.  
“Not let me prepare you” he whispered, looking in her eyes, both of their eyes still filled with lust.  
He poured some more lube on his fingers and pushed them in, getting back to fingering her. He quickly found her sweet spot again and he made her gasp his name again. He rapidly grew impatient but he knew he shouldn’t hurry. Marinette couldn’t believe how good this felt. A bit uncomfortable as she wasn’t used to this but still felt like she was getting shot with ecstasy. He continued and after a while and reached for the condoms box and grabbed it. Marinette looked up at Chat as he ripped opened the box with his teeth then did the same with the condom wrap while looking in Marinette’s eyes, with lust in his eyes and a devilish smile on his face. He pulled out the fingers.  
“Ready?” he whispered gently though he was dying to fuck her already.  
She nodded and he put the condom on but before he could do anything else Marinette stopped him.  
“Something wrong?” he asked gently, praying that she didn’t have second thoughts.  
“Nothing wrong, just that I heard it will be easier if I am on top” she said a bit anxious.  
Chat blinked and nodded and helped up on him. He could see that she was indeed, quite anxious so he gave her an encouraging smile and kissed her.  
“It will be fun trust me” he winked.  
She looked at his dick and swallowed hard. Well Chat prepared her so things should be okay. She positioned herself and slowly pushed herself down whimpering as she did. It did hurt but only a bit, not nearly as much as she imagined. He did prepare her well. Chat groaned and placed his hands on her bottom.  
“You can take your time princess” he whispered even though he was pretty sure if Marinette won’t move soon he will lose it. God, she was tight. Hopefully she will relax soon enough.  
Marinette took a deep breath and started to move slowly, making Chat let out a low moan. She whimpered softly and Chat grabbed her breasts and started to tease her nipples to give her some pleasure. He tried so hard not to move his hips. With each thrust Marinette’s pain turned into pleasure and soon she was moaning and moving faster. Chat started to move his hips as well in rhythm with Marinett’s. He pinched her nipples hard and she moaned loudly. Marinette suddenly arched her back and moaned loudly and started to move faster, but it was still not fast enough for Chat and with that scream of pleasure he knew he could take charge. He held Marinette’s bottom and stood up making her scream surprised in the process. He proceeded to pin her to the nearby wall and kissed her roughly. She smirked liking this new position and warped her arms and legs around Chat. He started to fuck her faster and more roughly now, closely listening to the sounds she made, not wanting to hurt her, but she only screamed louder in pleasure. She buried her nails in his back leaving long scratch marks and Adrien attacked her neck leaving more marks on it. Both Marinette and Chat couldn’t think straight anymore both having their thoughts clouded by lust and pleasure, their moans echoing in the room. All the pain that was at the beginning was gone now and replaced with pure ecstasy. Marinette moaned wanting more and tried to mover her hips though it was hard in this position. Chat noticed that and pushed himself deeper and moved as fast as he could making Marinette arch and scream in pleasure. It wasn’t long till she came screaming Chat’s name. Chat didn’t last longer and cummed as well after a few more thrusts gasping her name.  
They both collapsed on the bed gasping hard.  
“Well that was fun” Marinette smirked looking at Chat. “Maybe we should do this more often” she laughed.  
“Maybe” Chat winked still gasping.  
He sat up and jumped down to grab his boxers and throw the condom. Marinette climbed down as well to grab her shirt and panties and quickly dressed up.  
They both went to the sink after.  
“Mouthwash?” he asked laughing  
“Yes please” she said grabbing the bottle and taking a big gulp. “It does taste weird and a bit salty, but not bad” she said making him laugh.  
“Well you don’t taste bad either” he laughed and took a sip of mouthwash.  
“And next time I want to fuck you while you are transformed” she laughed.  
“So I can purr?” he laughed.  
“Exactly” she laughed.  
She went and took the bottle of water of her desk and drank half of it. Chat came from behind and drank some as well.  
“So what now?” he asked looking at her.  
“Well I am still not that tired and I still want to beat your ass at that game. Want to play?” she asked smirking.  
“Of course I’ll gladly beat YOUR ass at that game. Also I still want to eat something sweet, and I mean those delicious things on the desk” he said his eyes sparkling.  
Marinette laughed hard and they both played games and stuffed themselves with sweets for what remained of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just go out for a smoke now


End file.
